


Interest

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Constantine (2005), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One woman, a human not a Half-breed, caught her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interest

Trinity shook her head and folded her wings as she walked into Midnite's. It was so easy for her to read the bouncer's mind now. Not like three hundred years ago when she'd first become a Half-Angel. It had been hard for her to accept that Heaven was as real as the Real world. It still puzzled her why it had been her. Whatever reason she was still here in the Matrix now. Just like so many others who had been around far longer than her. She looked around at the other Half-Angels and the Half-Demons, spotted a few of her ex-girlfriends in the crowd. One woman, a human not a Half-breed, caught her eye. Long, brown-haired she wore a blue, tee-shirt and black-pants. A beige jacket was thrown over the shirt.

She walked over and tapped the woman's shoulder as she said "Hello."

The woman held a drink and had the most beautiful gray-eyes "Hi, I'm Angela, Angela Dodson."

"Good to meet you, Angela. I'm Trinity, Trinity Moore. What do you do ? "

Angela smiled "I'm an L. A. P. D Detective."

She smiled back, she'd helped the Police a lot over the decades. Call herself a hypocrite but she liked helping catch the Matrix's hackers and thieves now. "Yeah, I don't really have a job. But I have helped with turning in a few dangerous people."

Before she Detective could answer, she sensed Ellie behind her. Suppressed the flood of memories from their time together. She'd first met Ellie after Neo's death. Their romance had been only a few months long, but she'd been seduced by the Half-Demon. Shrugged off Ellie's arm as her ex wound it around her waist, breasts pressed against her back. The Half-Demon purred "Hey, Trin. "

"I'm not interested, Ellie."

"You sure, love ?"

"Back off. Angela, have you met her before ?"

Angela shook her head "No, but Constantine mentioned about her. It's.....good, I guess to meet you, Ellie."

Could picture Ellie's smile clearly as the tail wrapped around her leg "That's good, John's a good friend. You know Angela, Trin used to be with me. So, I'm sure she can do better than you."

Trinity growled and flared her wings to push Ellie back a few feet. The black-haired Half-Demon shrugged as she looked back, then wandered off to bother someone else. She turned back to Angela "Don't listen to her, she's just jealous I'm interested in you."

Watched a hand run through brown-hair as Angela blushed. "I didn't think you were interested in me, show's what I know right ?"

"Well, that depends do you like me back ?"

Gold and red strobe lights flashed as she waited for an answer. A tanned hand reached out to run over her feathers "Yes, I like you, Trinity."

Shivered then folded her wings as she sat beside the Detective. They talked about their lives, then the Detective asked about her life before she'd become a Half-Angel. When she finished Angela looked shocked at her story. Ellie interrupted with a snort "I was actually there. Considering your still in the Matrix it's not that shocking."

She ignored Ellie's attempts to get back at her with an increasing amount of girls. Ellie was obviously annoyed at her, but instead dumped a drink on Angela. Hissed from anger and gently pulled the woman up. Took her duster off and put it around Angela's shoulders before escorting her out. A minute later she had disguised them in the code with magic.

Pulled Angela against her as the woman told her where she lived and flapped into the air. She'd never gotten used to the rush of being able to fly by herself. Sure, it had been nice with Neo, but she hadn't been able to control it. Now she could, Angela clung to her as she half-spiraled to a stop above the Detective's apartment building. She glided down onto the roof as Angela laughed. Folded her wings as they walked down the stairs to Angela's floor and into her apartment, a gray cat meowed at the door.

Angela smiled "Hey, Duck. Trinity, this is Duck. He was my sister's cat."

Duck rubbed against her leg as the cat purred. Angela took her coat off and put it on the back of a chair. Helped the brown-haired woman to peel off the sticky, blue shirt. They moved to sit on the couch and Trinity hummed as she ran a hand over the tanned stomach. Some of the drinks while safe for Half-breeds, were dangerous in contact with humans. Angela looked and felt okay though.

Angela shifted suddenly nervous "Ellie, she really doesn't like me, huh ?"

"Not particularly, she's never liked any woman I dated after her. It was her fault that I left her, since she cheated on me."

"That's good, I'm not unique then. But did she throw drinks on them ?"

She eyed the black-bra as she said "No, you're the first."

"Do you want to stay ?"

"I'd love to."

Duck jumped onto her knee and started to bat at her wings. Trinity sighed, then leaned back against the couch unusually exhausted. Angela laughed and leaned against her shoulder. They fell asleep quickly after she wrapped a white, dark-blue flecked wing around Angela and Duck.


End file.
